A transponder system for child-seat detection is known from German Patent Application No. DE 198 21 501. This system utilizes radio signals to detect a child seat, the child-seat detection in the vehicle seat transmitting a radio signal to the transponder in the child seat, which then retransmits this signal in changed form. The child-seat identification is carried out on the basis of the retransmitted radio signal.